Hikari Muromachi
}} Hikari Muromachi (室町 光, Muromachi Hikari) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked fourth in Suruga. Hikari nicknames herself as the Bust Magician (マジシャンズバスト, Majishanzu Basuto). Upon graduating from Suruga, Hikari officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Hikari has chin-length, magenta hair. She wears a mask that covers the upper half of her face. Apparently, she wears her mask on a daily basis, as she keeps wearing it outside of matches. Personality Hikari is quite arrogant. Despite has been warned by her coach, she remains to underestimate Setouchi. She likes to act as if she is a magician. However, she shows sportsmanship, and later is able to get along with Setouchi. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. On the day of the race, Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. She entered the match along with her teammates, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, and Maya Sakashiro. While Setouchi's third group was represented by Rin Rokudo, Saya Kogatana, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi. Before the match started, Hikari told Maya that she didn't think their participation would be needed. While gazing upon Setouchi's students, she claimed to be one of Suruga's top players, and stated that Setouchi would definitely lose. As the match started, she witnessed Nozomi who began attacking Maya. Shortly, she was assaulted by Hanabi, but she was able to dodge it. Hanabi warned her that Nozomi would face Maya, and she would face her instead. She was caught off guard and Rin attacked her. Fortunately, Midori protected her by blocking Rin's attack. She was told by Midori to keep focus.Chapter 78, pages 6-17 A short time later, Hikari engaged in a fight with Hanabi. Hikari then stated that she wanted to show her first level of illusion to her opponents, causing Hanabi and Rin confused. Her boobs began glowing, blinding Hanabi and Rin, while Hikari vanished. Hikari and Midori suddenly ambushed Hanabi and Rin from behind.Chapter 79, pages 15-18 However, Hanabi and Rin immediately bounced back and countered them. Hanabi then managed to figure out that Hikari was just reflecting the sunlight to blind them. Despite this, by teaming up with Midori, they still managed to corner Setouchi. Shortly after, Rin moved at high speeds, circling Hikari. Rin took off her swimsuit and threw it away in order to block the sunlight. As such, Hikari was unable to dazzle her within a few seconds. Rin approached her, launching multiple attacks.Chapter 80, pages 1-18 Hikari was sent flying, injured. While Midori immediately told her to stop playing around, stating that they needed to be serious. Hikari and Midori then performed their collaboration technique, "Hipp Train". By inserting herself inside Midori's swimsuit, they claimed that they were no longer two separated players, since they have been fused. Hikari and Midori began attacking Rin, and managed to corner her. They stated that their damage has increased. But soon, Hanabi came to help Rin, blocking Hikari and Midori. Despite this, Hanabi was barely able to hold them. However, Yokosugi was suddenly sent flying, bumping into Hikari and Midori. Surprised, Hikari got confused. But soon, Saya Kogatana introduced herself as the one who did it. Not impressed by Saya's introduction, Hikari splitted herself from Midori, asking her to handle Hanabi and Rin. Hikari went to get rid of Saya. But soon, Yokosugi warned her to retreat since her opponent was an Iaido master. Saya prepared herself in an Iaido stance, and managed to strike Hikari down before Hikari could reach her.Chapter 81, pages 1-18 Defeated, Hikari fell down to the Land. On the other hand, Midori was also defeated by Hanabi and Rin.Chapter 82, pages 1-4 Yokosugi was also defeated. Maya continued the final match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Later that night at the feast, Hikari and Midori approached Nozomi, congratulating her. Hikari then asked about Setouchi's training methods. But soon, Hanabi interrupted her, asking Hikari to introduce her to Suruga's male students.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Muromachi's technique.jpg|Hikari's magic trick. Muromachi's_Boob_Flash.jpg|Hikari utilizes her trick to switch places with Midori. Muromachi uses Boob Flash.jpg|Hikari distrupting her opponents. Fusion.jpg|Midori and Hikari perform "Hipp Train". Hikari was ranked fourth in Suruga. Hikari states that she is one of Suruga's top players. Thus, she doesn't expect that her participation in the East-West War would be needed. Hikari tends to use some tricks to fight in Keijo. Mainly utilizing her pectoral muscles. Pie the Flash (パイ・ザ・フラッシュ, Pai za Furasshu): By using her pectoralis, she is reflecting the sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She is also oiled her breasts to make the reflection more effective, leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Hikari. By utilizing this trick, Hikari can also swap places with her teammate, Midori Morimoto. As such, the opponents mistook Midori for Hikari. Hipp Train (ヒップップ・トレイン, Hippuppu Torein): Hikari and Midori are able to perform a fusion technique together. Hikari inserts herself inside Midori's swimsuit to combine their power. As such, they claim that they are no longer separate players, but one player who is able to perform Suruga's best chest and butt techniques. Their damage also increases twice. Invisible Bust (インビジブル・バスト, Inbijiburu Basuto): Hikari moves her breasts so rapidly that they are unable to be clearly seen by the naked eye. The high speed created by the swaying movements allows her to empower a melee bust attack. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 11 *After Rin Rokudo assaults her, the anime reduces the amount of Hikari's injuries. In the manga, Hikari is seen bruised. Quotes *(To Setouchi's students): "...Well, well. I don't even think that we will have to participate too. The crowd is also excited. But, we can't let you win. Because, now, you are facing off against Suruga's top members. Thus, your defeat can't be avoided!!"Chapter 78, pages 7-8 *(To Hanabi Kawai) "Well, enjoy it as long as you can. I'll show you, the first level of... Illusion."Chapter 79, page 16 *(To Hanabi Kawai) "Sit down and enjoy the show quietly!!"Chapter 80, page 4 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Hikari Muromachi and Midori Morimoto vs. Hanabi Kawai and Rin Rokudo (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Hikari Muromachi vs. Saya Kogatana (Loss) *Hikari Muromachi vs. Fuyuyu Tsurugi (Loss) Trivia *Hikari means "light", which corresponds with her main combat tactic. Her surname, Muromachi (室町), contains the characters for "room" and "town". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Outfighters